Yuki and Misty: Fighting Titans!
by ieatraviolis
Summary: Two best friends, Yuki Andrews and Misty Hart encounter an adventure in the world of Attack on Titan after making a wish on a pendant Yuki's mother gave her. They wake up in the Yeager household, right before the unthinkable happens: A titan breaks through the wall! The girls find themselves to be fully included in the series, with no way to get out. What will happen?


**A/N: Hi! I'm ieatraviolis and this is my first story on here! I hope you enjoy it! For this, I've decided to make every chapter be based on the episodes. So, if you haven't watched all of it yet, I suggest you do so you won't get spoilers!**

**So, I don't own Attack on Titan or anything that's related to it(only this story). The amazing Hajime Isayama does! And please forgive me for the Japanese if it's wrong. I used Google Translate and the translations aren't that accurate.**

**Thank you for reading this!**

* * *

_In the bustling town of New York City, two best friends, Yuki Andrews and Misty Hart, both thirteen, were about to experience an adventure like no other. _

"No. I really don't want to watch it-"

"But Misty.." Yuki whined as she tried to persuade her best friend to finally to watch her favorite anime, _Attack on Titan_. Misty, a blonde with shoulder-length hair with glasses crossed her arms. "No. What's the point of watching it? It's only about people killing giants. Stupid. Besides, it's already one A.M.. I didn't come to this sleepover to waste my time."

Yuki gasped and covered her mouth while carrying her laptop. "H-how dare you insult the Heichou!"

"Dishonor on you..dishonor on your cow.." **A/N: I pulled this quote from a tumblr post..XD** The brunette hissed while stroking a picture of her hero, Levi Rivaille. "Come on, Misty! Please? If we watch all of it and you don't like it, I'll do anything you ask!" Misty raised her eyebrows. "..Really?" Yuki nodded her head vigorously while fingering the sapphire necklace her mother gave her. "Yes! Yes! I promise with all my heart!" Misty sighed. "It better be good.."

"Alright.." Yuki whispered as she clicked the _play_ button on an anime watching website. Misty felt uncomfortable at the creepy laughing coming from Yuki as episode one started to play.

**~Time skip~**

It was minutes after the episode ended. "Yuki-"

"Episode two, here we come!" Yuki shouted. "Shh," Misty hushed Yuki. "What?" Yuki asked with an innocent look on her face. "I don't think I like it."

"I said 'If we watch all of it', silly!"

Misty held her head in her hands. "Are you kidding me?"

"No! Here we go!" Yuki clapped her hands as she pressed the _play_ button once again.

**~Another time skip~**

It was eleven A.M.. Yuki and Misty watched the entire series from beginning to end. Both of the girls hunched over the single laptop, looking for pictures of their favorite characters of _Attack on Titan_. "That is why I love the Heichou!" Yuki said dreamily as she pointed at a picture of Levi in action. Misty shook her head while pulling the laptop to her view and searching for a picture of Armin. "Have you seen this guy? He's a genius!" Yuki smiled. "Armin's one of my favorites! What about Hanji-San?" Misty scratched her head. "She's just creepy!" They both fell over laughing.

"Oh God.." Yuki mumbled as she saw a picture of Squad Levi. She clung on to Misty and burst into tears. "I just can't-" Misty patted her back as tears started forming in her eyes. "It's fine-it's fine.." They held each other and started sobbing. "Why?!" Yuki wailed as Misty closed her eyes. "They'll always be with us. Especially that Oluo, always biting his tongue."

"Right, right.." Yuki sniffed as she wiped her eyes. "Sorry." She said as she lay on her bed.

"Yuki..?" Misty quietly asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love _Attack on Titan_." Misty grinned while Yuki stuck out her tongue "I knew you'd like it!"

Yuki sat up and grasped her blue pendant. "You know, this thing takes wishes. That's what my mom used to tell me.."

"Ha! Oh really?" Misty laughed at the thought of a magical necklace.

Yuki sighed. "I'm gonna wish something for us."

Yuki closed her eyes as she held the sparkly, blue stone. "I wish that Misty and I could travel into the anime world and be in Attack on Titan._"_

"Wh-what are you, crazy?! We'll die!"

"And survive, while completing our fantasies with our favorite characters. _Watashi no_ _negai o kanaete kudasai."_

Misty sat wide-eyed at her best friend. "You can speak Japanese?!"

Yuki shrugged. "Ever since my mom took that one trip to Japan, she's been determined to teach me. And she went because of a business trip.. She even named me after the 'Soft snow drifting to the ground' in Tokyo." Yuki said while shaking her head and wearing a sad smile. "Oh, and that meant 'Please grant my wish'."

Misty sighed. "We've been friends for over 7 years and you never told me this?"

Yuki yawned. "Dunno. Hey, I'm hungry. Let's get cereal-"

"Y-Yuki?!" Misty exclaimed warily. Panic arose in her voice as she pointed to Yuki's chest.

"What?" Yuki replied as she was about to stand up.

"Th-the amulet's glowing!"

"_Masaka,_"

Yuki said as a bright blue light engulfed the two. The stone was glowing a radiant, crystal blue.

"_No way.."_

**A/N: Helooooooooo~! I hope you liked chapter 1! Trust me, it's gonna get better and better for the next chapters. And yes, I know it was unbelievably short.. But, like I said, it'll get better! You know, romance here, action there, a splash of comedy..**

**Hey, you know what? In celebration of the first chapter, I think I'll invite our two characters to come and talk to us! Introducing, Yuki Andrews and Misty Hart!**

**Yuki: Yo! *makes peace sign* No flash photography, please! **

**Misty: Hello.**

**So, you two, how did you like the first chapter?**

**Yuki: It was-**

**Misty: I don't know. It all depends on _your_ overall feeling. We're technically figments of your imagination. And, to be honest, it's kind of imprisoning in there. With your perverted thoughts about the Heichou. I mean, look at your username. _Ieatraviolis_****? Really? Do you even eat raviolis? Or are you implying that you would want to "eat" the Heichou? How do you think the audience would even feel about such a perverted author?**

**Yuki: ...**

**Misty: I'm assuming, if we even have any, that they would be shaking their heads and closing the tab which displays our story.**

**Well, um.. What did you think of it? Anything you would change?**

**Misty: *pushes up glasses* Didn't I tell you that it's impossible to actually ask your characters about their own opinions? You're probably typing what I'm about to say right now. **

**Yuki: Misty, please-**

**Misty: It was amazing. Ieatraviolis is the best author in the history of the universe. **

**Yuki: M-Misty?!**

**Misty: Did you really have to do that? Yes.**

**Did I do that? I'm sorry, Misty.**

**Yuki: What's going on?**

**Misty: Can we just end it already? **

**Oh, fine. Okay, please-**

**Yuki: Favorite-**

**Misty: And review!**

**Thanks for reading! Until next time!~**


End file.
